


读心者

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 摘掉眼镜，方星现毫无防备的脸，带着喝过酒之后令人讨厌的过度放松，离他只有五公分的距离。已经在队友身上试验过无数次的柳济鸿知道，去读一颗这种放松状态下的心是再容易不过的了，他连一根手指都不用动，就能明白方星现是怎么想自己的。
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 3





	读心者

CP：JJoNak/ryujehong （斜线无意义）

灵感来源：（20190809赛后采访）  
（本文时间线大概是去年8月初，就是Danny这段采访发生的时候）

-正文-

“如果能够拥有一天的超能力，你最想要的是什么？”黑色的麦克风稳稳地搁在他的眼帘下方。  
“想要读别人的想法，想知道别人是怎么看我的。”  
面对Danny突然跑向虚构范围的提问，柳济鸿没有多少犹豫，倒不是因为他是那种经常给自己假定“超能力”的白日梦幻想家。事情要从何说起？提法是“如果能有一天时间的超能力”，他的回答其实不太准确——“如果”一词并不准确，现在坐在这里回答问题的柳济鸿，已经明明确确地拥有了他刚刚说出口的能力。  
他已经可以读人的内心了。  
所以他真的不是白日梦幻想家，只是他才刚刚经历了一场灵异事件，脑海中的印象实在过于深刻。

半小时前。  
休息室的一角，柳济鸿拿起自己上场前喝剩的那杯可乐，大拇指刚刚摩擦过凉意完全消失的铝罐表面。是不是已经没气了，他才这么想到一半，铝罐的开口处突然冒出一团蓝色的雾气。  
“亲爱的朋友——”  
“啊！！！！”柳济鸿吓得把罐子丢回了桌子上，可乐没有翻倒，而是稳稳地立在桌子上。  
“没礼貌，我可是你召唤出来的……”那团蓝色雾气渐渐聚成一个半身人像的样子。  
“什么东西？”柳济鸿摆了摆头，看看无人的四周又看向他——姑且称之为“他”吧。  
“咳。”蓝色男人继续提醒他的无理，“不要计较我是什么，先看看我能为你带来什么。”  
“…那你是来干嘛的？”  
“我说过了，我是你召唤出来帮你实现愿望的。你快点许愿，我实现完了还要回去睡觉呢。”  
“可我没有召唤你啊？”柳济鸿真的怀疑自己疯了，产生幻觉还和幻觉对话，“你和阿拉丁神灯是什么关系，连台词都这么像。”  
“谁说我模仿阿拉丁神灯？你真不懂事，我只是甜蜜饮料中诞生的可乐神罢了，还不是怪你叫醒我。”可乐神不屑地掸掸手臂，好像这番比较弄脏了他的身子似的，“快许愿吧，我还忙着呢。”  
为什么他总说是自己召唤他的？可是怎么看也是阿拉丁神灯的山寨版吧，自己明明更喜欢可口可乐，要是召唤可乐神不也应该是红色的吗？柳济鸿心中暗诽着问道：“那你接下来是不是让我许三个愿？”  
“三……”可乐神的嘴张了张，又闭上了，“这个嘛，其实只有一个。对，你只能许一个愿。”  
“你好弱啊！”柳济鸿吐槽。  
可乐神不满地翻了个白眼：“要不要你把我放进冰箱里再冰一会儿试试？”  
“这样你就可以变强吗。”  
“这样你就一个愿都没得许了！”可乐神气呼呼地说，“过了气的可乐重新再冰也不会恢复气泡，可乐神的愿望过了这村就再没这店了，明白吗？”  
脾气倒挺大。柳济鸿现在兴致也上来了：“那我还是许一个吧。”  
“你说。”  
“让我们队今年季后赛夺冠。”柳济鸿毫不犹豫。  
“……这，这牵涉太多人了。我只能满足一个跟你个人有关的愿望。”可乐神撇了撇嘴。  
“也太弱了啊！”柳济鸿忍不住笑了出来，“那你还能满足什么个人愿望，超能力？”  
“这个可以。”  
柳济鸿已经不太相信他了，只是觉得好笑：“那你就让我可以读人心吧，我真的很想知道你们这种许愿精灵脑子里都装的些什么。”  
可乐神清了清嗓子：“没问题，请你握紧可乐罐。”  
柳济鸿像个傻子一样迷惑地握向喝到一半的可乐罐，刚刚握住，可乐神便说：“好了。”  
“好了？”柳济鸿的问号突破屏幕，“为什么我还是不能读到你的想法。”  
“我又不是人。”可乐神好整以暇，伸懒腰准备回笼觉，见柳济鸿正无言以，他补充道：“不必担心，人类，这个能力只有你心里明确想着要对面前的某个人使用的时候才会发动，这样你的大脑就不会因此被其他人的声音淹没了。”  
“想不到还挺贴心。”  
“也不是，这样节能一点吧。超能力也是很贵的，省着点用。”  
“………你果然很弱吧？”  
“呵呵，贪心不足的人类，我是你内心愿望的具现而已，能力足够你的心愿就行。”可乐神完全不当一回事，虽然是他帮柳济鸿实现愿望，但现在他的表情才是看上去更满足的那个，“记得，超能力每个月16号到期。”  
想不到还是个定期月卡，柳济鸿已经无力吐槽。  
可乐神瞟了他一眼，还在自说自话：“不能续费。你就在这段时间好好解决你的困扰吧。”  
自己最大困扰明明是队伍和比赛的事，但这个弱小的可乐神已经明言在这方面帮不了他。所以柳济鸿根本不明白他在说什么。

———-

震惊是从第二天的午饭时间开始的，柳济鸿咀嚼着米饭，又想起了那个可乐罐说过的话，他抬眼瞄了瞄坐在对面吃饭的梁真模。  
读心到底是怎么回事？难道一场幻觉过后自己真能有超能力不成。不如试试。柳济鸿盯着梁真模，心里想着。  
梁真模突然抬起头来：“你干嘛一直看着我？”  
能力生效了。梁真模在担心自己，这是柳济鸿突然产生的印象，“这个人从昨天开始就显得心不在焉”，这是梁真模担心的原因，柳济鸿不能明确地看到他想的每一句话，只有一个大致的概念。  
但这就够了。  
什么够了？柳济鸿突然有点惊讶于自己居然产生了一种轻松的心情，好像这个能力确实存在，让自己放下心来似的。  
柳济鸿一边“没事没事”地应付着梁真模，忍不住又打量着他；他知道他这个朋友一贯心思细腻，会把自己的表现都看在心里，在这顿饭的过程中，柳济鸿抱着一丝心虚一次次试验，很快就了解到一些诸如昨天的宵夜不如今天的午饭合胃口、做了迷路迷到地下城上班迟到的噩梦所以睡得不好，以及确实很想谈恋爱只是一直没有合适的对象之类有的没的“个人隐私”，这些东西柳济鸿不用能力也能知道梁真模的想法，但他意外地发现梁真模在漫无边际地想到恋爱问题的时候，居然在心里说“真羡慕柳济鸿”。  
话说回来谁会边吃饭边想这些？从读心结果来看，梁真模是看他心不在焉、以为他为情所困了。读到这，柳济鸿艰难地咽下一口炒蛋。都是单身大老爷们，怎么自己心不在焉就是情所困了，梁真模这个恋爱脑。  
梁真模倒没听到自己在心里骂他，转眼间已经拿着盘子走了。  
柳济鸿快速扒拉完自己碗里的饭，缓缓去到训练室，心里紧紧张张地打开电脑，漫无边际地在各个自定义房间里晃悠。  
晃不到三分钟，卞相汎就挠着肩膀走到他身后五米距离——同队这么久，听脚步很容易知道是谁，柳济鸿微微偏过头，在余光内试图看看他的想法。  
于是在卞相汎伸手之前，柳济鸿的双手已经离开键盘，牢牢地护住了自己粉色耳机——上的猫耳。卞相汎被吓了一跳，以往他说不定会上来直抢，但今天他惊讶于柳济鸿的提前反应：“怎么回事，后脑勺长了眼睛吗？”  
“你个西八家伙每次都这样对我，我能不知道吗？”柳济鸿毫无威胁力地骂道。他能读到卞相汎恶作剧不得逞的一点小沮丧，心里忍不住得意，那个许愿精灵没说错，这个能力在短距离里确实好用，这么说自己在互相捉弄的游戏中显然可以无形占据上风了。乐天如柳济鸿，这时候竟然想的是游戏，如果这个能力一直持续那可真不赖。  
可惜是有期限的。  
卞相汎没把柳济鸿的威胁当回事，笑了一声走远了。西八小子。柳济鸿还在心里想着期限的事，视线飘回了屏幕上的游戏主界面。  
等等，16号到期，那不就是相当于只有一周了吗？  
他的心脏钝钝地跳动了一下，有那么两秒钟时间，它变得很重，随后他意识到自己在想什么，他意识到那个可乐许愿的超自然事件为什么会发生；他的紧张、他的心不在焉、那种获得机会一般的兴奋感，柳济鸿忽而觉得自己的血管都烧着了。  
因为他必须在在16号到来之前……  
在16号之前得想个办法见那个人一面才行。

——————-

一听说柳济鸿要约他吃饭，方星现喜悦溢于言表，即使在电话那头，柳济鸿也能轻易感受到他那种扑扑外冒的喜气。  
如果不是这么紧张，自己应该已经被逗笑了。  
方星现很快发现了柳济鸿的严肃，开始没大没小：“哎呀，济鸿啊，是我犯了什么事吗，难道昨天把你打自闭了？”  
“你个狗崽子，明明是你没有对过我吧。”柳济鸿一急就想骂人，只是这和方星现此时说什么完全无关。  
“那还特地电话约我呢，发个kkt就好了嘛。”方星现含含糊糊在那头笑，听着像在喝水。  
“什么啊，你小子又不是不能接电话。”  
“嘿嘿，哥很少给我打电话哦，既然知道我的号码那以后就多多打给……”  
又来了，方星现典型没话找话的搭讪腔。真让柳济鸿不爽，这小子的性格是怎么养成的，难道他粉丝都吃这套营业方法？每次方星现这么说的时候，柳济鸿就很想敲开他的小脑瓜，探究一些柯基犬脑子里究竟是什么回路；他们刚认识的时候这套话术还真叫柳济鸿招架不住，他怕尴尬；但认识了这么两年，也渐渐习惯下来，只要无视或者厚着脸皮回敬就好。  
柳济鸿应付着，敲定几小时后约定的时间地点，瞎扯了几句挂掉电话。后天就是能力到期的时间，队伍的训练安排让他无法再拖，要是今天不见面，最后的机会也没了。  
方星现的宽大T恤衫差点盖住整个大腿，视觉效果让人不敢恭维，明明上星期走红毯的时候(*注1)穿那个衬衫还可以嘛。柳济鸿正想问他为什么，方星现已经咋咋唬唬探头探脑地问道：“只有我们俩吗？”  
“是啊。没跟你说过？”  
“没有啊……早知道。”方星现眼神飘忽起来，有那么一瞬间柳济鸿差点以为自己看到他同手同脚，但柯基虽然腿短，毕竟还是正常地迈开步子，跟着进了店门。  
等着店员上肉的过程中，方星现就开始坐立不安了。柳济鸿瞄了瞄他在桌子上挪动的样子，就知道他要干嘛了。  
“臭小子，有戒烟吗？”  
“戒烟啊……失败了呢。能在直播观众前忍住都是了不起的成就了。”  
“我看你也没有忍住嘛。”  
“嘿嘿，哥果然有在看我直播呢。”  
“有的时候没睡也会点开一下。”  
“每次我都看到了哦。”方星现嘿嘿地笑了起来，往卡车座的皮沙发靠垫上倒去。  
“想抽就去啊，烟烧火燎的。”柳济鸿催促他，想让他速战速决，在开吃之前回来。  
方星现却不肯动了：“不抽，马上吃饭了。晚点再说吧。”好像刚才那个烟瘾发作的人不是他一样。  
“要喝酒吗？”肉烤好之后柳济鸿问方星现。  
他知道方星现不太能喝，一喝就红。但方星现却答应得很爽快。  
烤肉的香气很容易让人放松下来大快朵颐，就连此行任务沉重的柳济鸿也暂时忘记了自己的目的。直到店里的人愈来愈少，众人的气氛正是预备要回家的阶段了，柳济鸿还没仔细去读过方星现，他甚至开始害怕看方星现了。他知道自己的能力很容易发动，酒精让他有点飘飘然的快乐，也让他的注意力变得比平时迟钝，这是必然的。如果他一不小心控制不好自己的能力，在他想好之前就生效了呢。  
其实他对方星现的想法又有一点自信。  
他不是悬崖边绝望的猎手，反而是坐拥果园的农夫，其实方星现对他的心意，也算够明显了吧。既然好像不是不得不用，这份奇怪的自信反倒让柳济鸿束手束脚起来。  
方星现可不知道他心中正在天人交战，他只见柳济鸿一杯接一杯，有一次甚至忘记叫他一起喝了。好像受到冷落，方星现搅了搅碗里的面条，毅然决然地跑到了柳济鸿坐的那边沙发上。  
柳济鸿被他的突然靠近吓了一跳，方星现嘴里还说着他和队友出门看电影遇到的笑话，心事重重的柳济鸿还没开始笑，他自己就开始呵呵呵地笑个不停。  
从脸颊到鼻梁，到锁骨附近的皮肤，方星现已经红得像个熟透的粉色虾仁，光滑的皮肤在他面前直晃荡，柳济鸿紧张地把桌子上的杯子挪开到另一边。  
“济鸿哥，你知不知道什么叫chur……”话说到一半突然没了。  
“什么？”柳济鸿转过头看他。  
方星现舔了舔嘴，一歪头靠到了他的肩膀上，没回答他。  
这家伙是不是喝醉了？  
柳济鸿下意识地伸手抱住方星现靠过来的身子，和之前在红毯活动时摸到的一样，手感还挺好。不过那时候方星现会笑着把他手头上的玩笑开回去，而不是像现在这样，留自己一个人清醒着，还凑得那么近。  
柳济鸿鬼使神差地把那副眼镜取了下来。明明就是平光镜，这小子戴了灰色的隐形眼镜啊，自己在店门口就看见了。  
摘掉眼镜，方星现毫无防备的脸，带着喝过酒之后令人讨厌的过度放松，离他只有五公分的距离。已经在队友身上试验过无数次的柳济鸿知道，去读一颗这种放松状态下的心是再容易不过的了，他连一根手指都不用动，就能明白方星现是怎么想自己的。  
这才是他向神明寻求超能力的真正目的：柳济鸿想知道方星现到底把他当作什么人。  
机会就在眼前，他却忽然开始畏惧这个结果，他犹豫了。柳济鸿把手放到方星现的后颈，轻轻地摩挲了两下，看上去喝醉的方星现眯着眼笑了笑，好像小狗一样，又把头往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
柳济鸿觉得自己也昏了头，比起超能力，用亲身行动去确认，会不会更好？他不由地把头向怀里的人低下去。  
今天相当于就是这份超能力存在的最后一天，现在不用，就没机会了。自己对他来说到底意味着什么，或许方星现会在将来某一天主动告诉他，但谁又说得准，如果方星现不说呢？  
再如果方星现不是那样想的，他要怎么办。柳济鸿虽然怀疑，心里却忍不住萌生无根据的确信：方星现怎么会不那样想？  
柳济鸿停住了，突然不安地发现，他没法想象方星现不爱自己的样子。  
他痛恨方星现在不知不觉中，已经把这种理所当然的期待深深种植到自己的心底。  
而他作为读心者却不敢去读。

-The End-

注1: 选手红毯是8月7日的事。（文章开头Danny采访是8月9日。）

-

-

后记：  
平时写jjh，多数是写一些老夫老妻的热恋背景，可写情人节贺文的时候，反倒都是暧昧款的，为什么。去年的《幸运小鱿》和今年的《读心者》，分别是两方视角，好巧也都和许愿有关。因为觉得和去年呼应，这篇就拿来当情人节贺文发了。   
这两篇文，试读的朋友都有说不看好、觉得我没写对味道的，但我已经写了自己最想写的部分，可能是由于我太执着于那种不清不楚的感觉，所以思路不同了吗？如果读起来不爽快，我给读者道歉，jjh这个cp是一个真正能让人爽到的cp，是我能力不足，写不完他们的好。   
所以以后还会继续写的(^L^)。


End file.
